


The Confession

by amageish



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Comedy, F/F, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amageish/pseuds/amageish
Summary: Haru and Makoto are both roommates and girlfriends in their second year of university. Makoto has something she needs to tell Haru...
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stxrdrifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrdrifter/gifts).



> CW: Vague allusions to the abuse from Makoto's confidant and referenced nudity.

Makoto took a deep breath and entered her apartment.

Haru sat on the living room coach, typing away at her computer.

It was time to have a hard conversation. Makoto didn’t want to, but for the sake of her relationship, she knew she had to have it.

“Hey, Haru. Do you have a minute?”

“I always have time for you, Mako-chan! What’s going on?”

Blushing at Haru’s comment, Makoto began to speak. “So… I did something bad.”

Haru’s brows became furrowed. “It’s okay, Mako-chan. Nobody’s perfect.”

“I know, but I still need to tell you -”

“Don’t worry... I have a plan!”

“What? But you don’t even know what I did?”

Haru paid Makoto no mind and pulled up some schematics on her computer.

“I have done some research on the buildings in the Red Light District. Most haven’t had their wiring changed since the 1990s as a cost-saving measure - and, moreover, most of it was poorly installed.”

“Okay?” Makoto replied, visibly confused.

“Yes. I previously would have blamed this on the laziness of workers, but I have taken a Business Ethics class and now realize that the fault is truly with the contractors who overwork those employees.”

“Good for you?” 

“Thanks! So, with this in mind, it’ll be easy to blame the fire on other factors. Nobody will know it was you.”

“The fire?”

“Yes! Host clubs have people smoke a lot anyway, so it shouldn’t be too unbelievable that the fire began as a cigarette, assuming it cannot be blamed on the club’s wiring directly…”

“Sorry, Haru, but… what do you think I did?”

“You burned down the club that tried to exploit Eiko.”

“I did WHAT?!”

“I know it is shocking, Mako-chan, but I forgive you! You won't serve time for this; I promise."

Makoto drew in a deep breath. It was time to put an end to this diversion. Rip off the band-aid in one foul swoop.

“No. Haru… This morning, I opened the door to use the bathroom and saw you changing…”

“Okay.” Haru replied. “Then you went and burnt down the host club?”

“What? No! Haru… I’m training to become a police officer!”

“So, you are waiting to become a police officer and _then_ you’ll burn down the host club?”

“Definitely not!”

“That’s good, as I don’t support immunity for police officers who break the law.”

“But you do support me burning down a host club?!”

“I support _you_ , Mako-chan, and I understand your frustration with the club.”

Makoto took a deep breath.

“Haru. I _do not want_ to burn down the host club. I _have not_ burned it down and _will not_ be burning it down.”

“Then why are you apologizing for burning down the host club?!”

“I am not apologizing for burning down the host club, Haru! You were the one who brought up the host club! I am apologizing for seeing you in a state of undress.”

“Oh…” Haru replied, sounding almost disappointed. “So, what, you saw me naked?”

“Well, you were clothed. You were just… changing.”

“You were apologizing for seeing me clothed… but in the process of changing? Well, I certainly appreciate you telling me, but I also do not care?"

Makoto opened her mouth to speak, but sound didn’t come out. Haru continued to talk.

“We’ve been to the bathhouse before. You’ve seen everything already. You know everything about me. It’s fine!”

“W-well,” Makoto began, “having seen you before would not make it any less inappropriate of me, as we have only recently begun (a) dating and (b) cohabitating. It would be irresponsible of me to not inform you.”

Haru closed her laptop and stood up. “I think I see your angle now, Mako-chan… You are sad because of the lack of sexual tension in our apartment!”

“That is n-not what I said.”

“It’s okay! I will be sure to make it more likely that you can ‘accidentally’ catch me changing again!”

“Haru, I didn’t -”

“I’m sure it’ll be fun for the both of us!”

“Haru, wait!”

“I know you want me, Mako-chan, but I have to go to class. I’ll see you later!”

Haru walked out of the room happily, puncturing her exit with an actual _wink_.

“Well… That went better than intended.” Makoto said, sighing and pulling out her phone.

Makoto: Haru was fine with it.

Ann: I told you she wouldn’t care~!

Makoto: It’s worse. She seems to think I want it to happen again!

Ann: Well, do you?

Makoto: It would be counterproductive to our studying efficiency. 

Ann: That doesn’t sound like it no…

Makoto: Quiet!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
